


Can I Trust You?

by EriWritesDrarry



Series: Tumblr Collection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Short One Shot, story rewrite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:42:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriWritesDrarry/pseuds/EriWritesDrarry
Summary: Question: "So I rewatched half blood prince and the part when Draco closed the door on the train because he knew Harry was in there... could someone write something where it went differently???"Answer: Yes





	Can I Trust You?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted on MARCH 11, 2016.

“You guys go ahead, I’ll be right there.” Draco smiled warmly, although it didn’t quite reach his eyes. His friends nodded, leaving him to the seemingly empty compartment.

Draco softly closed the door and turned to face the room. He sighed. “What are you doing in here, Potter.” It wasn’t entirely a question. It was more of an exasperated demand.

There was a shuffle and suddenly Harry appeared crouched on the luggage rack. He adjusted his cloak so that it cushioned his hands as he glared at Malfoy. “You looked like you were up to something.”

Draco rolled his eyes, “Always the suspicious one, are we?”

Harry ignored Draco’s comment, “What did you mean by-?”

“Never mind what I meant,” He snapped. “You shouldn’t be here. And for Merlins sake, get off that! You look ridiculous.”

Harry clicked his tongue in annoyance, hastily leaping off the rack and pointing his wand at Draco. “I’m serious, explain what that whole conversation was about.”

Draco’s face was expressionless. “I don’t have to say anything to you. I wasn’t the one who was eavesdropping on others conversations.” His face hardened, “How about you explain yourself instead? Why do you care that I’m ‘up to something’?”

“Why wouldn’t I? Knowing your _history_ it’s not that much of a stretch to think you’re-”

“To think I’m what.” Draco practically hissed.

Harry recoiled slightly. Malfoy stepped towards him, his face full of rage. His voice, however, was level. “And what, may I ask, is the ‘history’ you’re referring to?” Draco stepped closer and closer, until they were nose to nose. “Would it happen to be the fact that my father used to be a Death Eater? Hm? Or, perhaps, would it have anything to do with my house? Slytherins, of course, are _always_ up to something. Never Gryffindors, _no_. It’s not like they go around and, I don’t know,” He glowered, tugging at Harry’s shirt collar, “ _Spy_ on people.”

Harry gulped, tightening his grip on his wand, “So what if I was? We both know I’m the only one who actually cares about what you’re doing, Malfoy.”

To Harry’s surprise, Draco’s glare faltered and was replaced with mild shock. A slow blush started to creep up his neck and traveled to his cheeks. “E-excuse me? There are plenty who care about what I do!”

Harry blinked before smirking. “But I care the most,” He teased.

Malfoy attempted to compose himself, his sneer mixing oddly with his blush. “So that’s why you decided to eavesdrop? Good ol’ Potty was worried about me?”

Harry leaned into Draco’s grip and grinned, “Is that okay with you, Malfoy?”

Draco gulped and narrowed his eyes, irritated that Potter was getting such a kick out of his discomposure. “No,” He said sharply, letting go of Harry and turning for the door.

Harry stumbled slightly, attempting to regain his balance from being practically held against the wall. “Oi! I’m not done with you yet. You didn’t-”

“Look, Potter. I’d love to chat, but I’ve got a train to get off of. Unlike you…” It took Harry a moment to realize Draco was grabbing his wand and raising it. The Petrificus Totalus curse flew past Harry’s ear as he leaped into a compartment seat.

“What the bloody hell, Malfoy?!” Harry bellowed, raising his own wand to deflect a body-bind curse.

Malfoy rolled his eyes and flicked another curse towards him, “Oh, like you didn’t see this coming. I can’t have you badgering me anymore. Plus, you being out of the way for the school year would be best for everyone.”

“Oh, and why’s that?” Harry demanded, successfully dodging the new curses Malfoy sent his way.

Draco hesitated, his wand frozen in place. “…It’s just best.”

Harry took the opportunity to shout, “Expelliarmus!” Draco’s wand flew behind him, knocking into the compartment door. Draco grabbed his own hand as if it hurt, although the curse wasn’t meant to cause pain.

“Malfoy!” Harry exclaimed, exasperated. “Just… tell me.”

Malfoy glared, “It’s none of your business.”

Harry walked up to him, grabbing his shoulder. “Make it my business! Maybe… Maybe I can-”

“You’re not going to want to help me with this, Potter. Trust me.”

They looked at each other, trying to find the truth in the others eyes.

“… _Can_ I trust you?” Harry asked after a moment.

Draco looked pained. He opened his mouth as if he were going to answer, but instead he snapped it shut, grabbing Harry’s face and pressing their lips together. _Hard._ Harry froze, standing motionless as Draco forced the other’s mouth open, delicately licking at his bottom lip. And, just as Harry was about to respond to the kiss, it ended as swiftly as it started.

Draco pulled back, using his tongue to rid of the excess saliva and looking at Harry with hooded eyes.

“No.” He said, quickly grabbing his trunk and wand before slamming the compartment door behind him.

Harry stood there for hours, although it was really only minutes, trying to comprehend what just happened. A million questions were forming in his head when the door slid open again. His heart jumped, but oddly fell at the sight of Tonks.

“Tonks? What are you doing here?” Harry questioned.

“I saw Malfoy get off the train late and knew you were still here, so I had a bad feeling. Seems you’re fine, though.” She looked him up and down.

Harry flushed, “Ah, yeah. Sorry, I was just…” His words died out, unsure of how he was going to finish that sentence.

“Doesn’t matter, let’s get a move on. The train will leave soon.” She said, unconcerned with what Harry was about to say.

As they headed to one of the exits Harry couldn’t help but wonder what Malfoy meant by all he said. He thought about all the cryptic words and mysterious, vague comments. What was Malfoy hiding? Why was he so guarded about it, even to his friends? However, the most prominent question Harry had was why Draco felt the need to kiss him? And what would have happened if Draco decided to stay in the compartment instead of run away? Harry blushed, realizing that he wanted the answers to that more than should have.

**Author's Note:**

> Link: http://i-see-my-otps-in-erised.tumblr.com/post/140899327846/so-i-rewatched-half-blood-prince-and-the-part-when


End file.
